Become Legend
by Gamer God3331
Summary: Pietr Sullivan, one of the first Titans, is revived after two centuries
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hey party people. This is Gamer. I hope you enjoy this fic. Leave a review to tell me what you thought or ask a question. Peace!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Destiny. I wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Become Legend Ch. 1**

 **1300 Hours, October 21, 2716**

It was a cold autumn day in New York city, or at least the remnants of it. The Fallen tore through it, leaving only destruction in their wake. Rubble littered the streets, while rusted cars held full human families, bones picked clean and bleached by time.

A lone Ghost floated through the maze of death and decay, contorting and scanning several sets of remains. It could feel a strong aura of Light nearby, he knew it to be his Guardian. It felt higher up, possibly in one of the skyscrapers. The angular orb flying up to survey the city. He spotted the Guardian on top of on of the shorter buildings. Upon closer look he saw that tattered rags of a armored battle dress uniform lay around the presumable male skeleton and an Old Earth military rifle stood propped against a rusted A/C unit. A curious thing about the scene were the numerous Fallen shells that piled around him. Their badges sported a blood red Fallen helmet on a backdrop of deep black.

"House of Giants," the Ghost said.

The House of Giants were the smallest house of Fallen on Earth, but what they lacked in number they made up for in shear individual size and tenacity. Several reports held that a single Vandal from a Fallen outpost slaughtered a Fireteam of combat-tested Guardians. This man took out at least five. The Ghost could feel the Light that coursed through his bones.

"Let's get this show on the road," Ghost muttered, floating closer to the body.

Bones moistened and reformed. Cartilage drew between the joints. Lean muscle spread wrapped around the while ligaments and sinew linked the joints together. Skin enclosed the regrown human and hair sprouted from it's head and chest. He gasped for breath, spurring a fit of rasping coughs from lack of use.

"Guardian...Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" the orb of Light said.

The man's eyes snapped open, fixing on the Ghost. He stood and groaned as his weak body protested. The tattered rags fell to the decayed roof. He stared at the Ghost disbelieving, his panted breathes creating a dense fog.

"What are you?" he croaked in a gravelly tenor.

"I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you...Well you've been dead a long time. So you're going to see things you won't understand," the Ghost said. From far off a guttural roar booms, catching the attention of the Ghost and the man. "This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here. I have to get you to the city."

"Hold still," the Ghost ordered, scanning his naked body. Suddenly, a black Kevlar-like material began spreading over him. The material creating similar black and grey buckled boots. It reaches his head and encloses it as a glossy material covers his face. Instantly, lights snap on.

 _Initializing Heads Up Display[HUD]_

 _Initialization Complete_

 _Running Biometric and DNA Diagnostics_

 _Complete_

 _Uploading Audio and Video Recording Program_

 _Complete_

 _Welcome to the Guardians, Titan Pietr [Surname Unknown]_

Pietr remembered his name, or the Ghost did it for him. He stared at the Ghost, disbelieving of the situation. Without warning, it disappeared. Pietr looked around urgently before he heard a voice broadcast into his ears.

"Don't worry, I'm still here, but we need to move. Fast."

Pietr did what he was told and approached the gun. It was slightly rusted but still covered in a matte black finish. He grabbed the hand grip with his right hand and hefted it closer. It weight felt oddly familiar. He inspected the gun quickly and thoroughly, with a sort of muscle memory. The hologram sight was cracked but otherwise in good condition. Clicking the magazine release he was relieved to find it was full. On top of the unit was an extra clip, and slipped into a ammo slot on his suit.

"Looks like we won't be fighting," Ghost said.

Pietr nodded and moved towards the roof entrance. The rusted steel door screamed it's resistance as rusted hinges ground together. He took to the stairs cautiously, moving swiftly and steadily. Each stair creaked against his heavy weight, bowing in some areas.

The ground floor of the building was even more decayed the the stairs. Striped wallpaper peeled from the rotten drywall. Threadbare furniture was covered in a thick layer of brown-grey dust setting on dull ceramic that was either cracked of stripped away. Pietr spotted several torn and burned pieces of luggage beside a bullet-filled, wooden counter.

"There's an abandoned Air Corps base north of this position," Ghost said.

"Alright, let's get moving," Pietr said as he pushed open the dirty glass doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Become Legend Ch. 2**

 **2100 Hour, October 21, 2716**

The cloudless sky was beginning to darken as Pietr reached the Air Corps base. Several aircraft still sat on the tarmac with fuel hoses sprouting from their rusted shells. The steel chain link fence all but disintegrated as he press his formidable bulk against it.

"I feel like I've been here before," Pietr said offhandedly.

"You most likely have," Ghost said. "An Old Earth Military uniform was rotting around you when I found you."

"That explains the familiarity with this rifle," Pietr said as he walked past the rusted hull of an unrecognizable jet.

"Jump ship would most likely be in the hangar," Ghost offered.

"Good call," Pietr agreed. He walked to the nearest hangar.

The gray half-circle prism was largely unaffected by rust or other corrosion. The door swung open silently and Pietr's presumed military instincts took over as he swept side-to-side with his rifle. He quick stepped in and his helmet's night vision kicked on, painted everything a grainy green. He peered around the area but the limited capabilities of the tech didn't give away much.

"Looks like we'll need to move in," Ghost said.

"Yeah, looks like it. Let's hurry, this place feels dangerous," Pietr said. He walked in measured steps to the middle of the room.

"Probably all of the highly explosive aircraft fuel," Ghost said.

"Jokes, good. I was beginning to wonder what you were good for," Pietr replied, scanning the decrepit equipment strewn throughout the hangar.

"Ouch," Ghost said.

Suddenly, a loud clang caught their attention.

"What was that?" Ghost asked.

"Probably just a piece of titanium," Pietr answered. Suddenly, a a subtle glare of light caught his eye and brought his attention to the dust covered floor.

"What's that?" Pietr wondered aloud as he slowly crept towards it.

"Looks like a Hand Cannon," Ghost said. "Grab it, we might need it. Magnetizing back sling."

Pietr attached his rifle to his back and pick up the hefty magnum. He couldn't make out the colors but he did see a presumably metal symbol on the grip. It was an eagle, wingspread over a shield. On the left wing was a 'P' while the right had a 'S'. Although it was most definitely unbelievably heavy in felt like a feather. Cooling ports lined the top of the barrel and a set of fluorescent aiming sights begin them. He flipped open the cylinder to find a full compliment of massive pistol rounds.

"That's an Old Earth Commando handgun. A Eodard Mk. 2 .750, otherwise known as Revenant', caliber double-action magnum," Ghost said. "Those things are extremely rare. This one held up nicely."

"Looks good," Pietr said, while closing the cylinder and pulling back the hammer. Suddenly, he was thrown across the room, stopping after slamming into a stack of unarmed missiles. Pietr groaned and got to his feet as quickly as he could before being thrown again. He hit his back and rolled to feet and raised the hand cannon. He scanned left to right to left and saw nothing.

"Ghost, I need more light," Pietr said. Instantly, Ghost separated from Pietr's armor subsystems and created and orb of light. It was just in time, thankfully, as a giant Vandal lanced a clawed left hand towards him. He rolled to the left, and rose to a crouching position and began squeezing the trigger of the magnum. After five if the seven rounds it dropped, bleeding out and unable to call for help. Ghost floated down to rest on front of Pietr's visor.

"Are you okay, Guardian?" the floating orb of tech asked.

"I'll have a small bruise or two, but otherwise I'm fine," Pietr answered. "Run a scan for ammo throughout this hangar."

"Running scan now," Ghost droned, blue lights washing over the entire hangar. "Scan complete, there isn't any usable ammunition here."

"Well, it isn't like we'll be here much longer," Pietr said. "Get back in here, we need to move." Ghost merged with the tech of the armor, and the night vision came up again.

Pietr had searched nearly all of the hangars and had only recovered another clip of rifle ammo, two explosive grenades, and four more handgun rounds. He approached the last of the hangars hoping to find the Jumpship Ghost had told him about. Upon closer inspection it seemed like the large bay doors had been opened recently. He pulled his rifle from his back and readied it. He threw open the door and stormed in. Lowlight illuminated the room from the dull glow of electric generators. The Air Corps equipment had been removed only leaving Fallen cables snaking across the floor. Hanging from cords was a decrepit jumpship. On the far wall, a throne held a Fallen Captain. In each of it's clawed hands was a burnblade. Each of it's red eyes glowered at Pietr. It roared gutturally and several Dregs and Vandals stepped into view. They didn't attack, but just stared at Pietr fixedly.

"Intel of what the Vanguard has on the Fallen language suggests that the Captain has issued you a duel. If you win you go free," Ghost chimed.

"Well, tell him I accept," Pietr said. Suddenly, a barking could be heard from Pietr's suit and the Captain rose to his clawed feet. Pietr brought his rifle to bare as the Captain rushed towards him. He squeezed and held the trigger, barely taking down the creature's shields. The rifle clicked just as the Captain reached Pietr and swung his large blade at him. Pietr barely ducked the blow, feeling the scorching heat blistering his neck and back through his suit. He dropped his rifle and yanked a grenade from it's place on his left hip. Priming it he rolled it under the Captain's large frame and dove away from imminent result. He rolled to his feet just as a explosion rocked the hangar and the Captain was thrown from his feet and into a wall. Pietr sprinted to the slumped form of the Fallen, Revenant in hand. He jumped on to the Captain's chest with a crack and blew a chunk of it's helmet, skull, and any important organs away in the process, painting Pietr's silver visor translucent grey.

Pietr looked around to see the rest of the House of Giants kneeling. He stepped off of the caved in chest of the Captain, his boots now wet from the gore. He remained vigilant as Ghost reemerged from his armor and teleported over the ship.

"It hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't picked it clean," Ghost said as he scanned the hull of the craft.

"Will it fly?" Pietr asked.

"Well, it's not breaking orbit any time soon, but it might gets us to the Tower," Ghost eluded. "Bringing you in." Suddenly, Pietr was looking at a cracked display that detailed the hangar. He noticed that the remaining Fallen were opening the bay doors. Ghost detached the cords and they drifted out of the hangar and into the open sky.

"We'll be back for the rest," Pietr said more to himself than to Ghost.

"I thought you'd say that," Ghost replied. Soon, the ship rose higher and bolted towards the East horizon.


End file.
